


Лора - дружелюбное привидение

by herat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Собственно, все в названии. Лора Хейл - персональное дружелюбное привидение Стайлза</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лора - дружелюбное привидение

Как быть, если вам всего семнадцать, а мрачный оборотень слеш ночной кошмар тренера по управлению гневом декорирует вами каждую подвернувшуюся стену и вообще смотрит так, будто вы - его личный сорт аконита? И это был не риторический вопрос. Серьезно, как?!  
\- Это же классика! - пытается реабилитировать младшего брата Лора, по привычке без предупреждения материализуясь в его спальне. - Подергать понравившуюся девочку за косички.  
Внимание, для тех, кто еще не понял: на узкой, не знавшей женского тепла кровати возлежит девушка. Мертвая. Но красивая. Но мертвая. Это, как бы, его жизнь.  
\- Я лучше косички отращу! - тоже по привычке шипит Стайлз, выверенным движением прикладывая к пострадавшему плечу пакет со льдом.  
Впервые она появилась на пороге спальни где-то с месяц назад, перепугав его до полусмерти. То есть, практически незаметно. И сразу предупредила, что готова на все ради личного счастья непутевого младшего брата. Кто же знал, что загадочное все включает в себя пытки?

\- Тили-тили тесто, жених и невеста! Тили-тили тесто, жених и невеста! - распевает его персональное дружелюбное привидение дурным голосом во всю силу своих вервольфских легких.  
Впервые в жизни Стайлз сочувствует окружающим. Если общение с ним хоть немного напоминает вот это, то удивительно, как врач не задушил его пуповиной при рождении!  
\- Фу! Плохой оборотень!  
И Дерек давится очередной пафосной речью о единстве стаи. Прощайте, ненужные фантазии о могиле и надгробье. Его труп просто никогда не найдут.  
\- Спроси, откуда у него шрам на левой ягодице, и страшный волк сдуется.  
И так целый месяц. Без перерыва. В обход Женевской конвенции.

Наконец, наступает момент, когда Стайлз готов признать поражение. Он тщательно изучает тематику в интернете, периодически порываясь выбросить ноутбук в окно, и, заглянув в аптеку за любрикантом и презервативами, едет к особняку Хейлов. Лора на заднем сидении вдохновенно воет: "Like a virgin. Touched for the very first time. Like a viiiiiiiiirgin…"

\- Прояви для разнообразия сострадание к ближнему и заставь ее заткнуться!  
\- Эээээ? - конструктивно спрашивает Дерек, застыв на пороге.  
\- Сестренку свою, братьев Винчестеров на нее не хватает!  
Из горла альфы рвется предупреждающий рык.  
\- У тебя шрам на левой ягодице, и я отказываюсь повторять, откуда! В младших классах ты играл волка в школьной постановке «Красной шапочки». Ты писал письма Санта-Клаусу до десяти лет и у тебя есть сборник с лучшими хитами "Backstreet boys". Когда ты впервые попытался купить презервативы, миссис Картер за ухо привела тебя домой. После Кейт у тебя было всего четыре девушки, и с одной из них Лора застала вас прямо посреди... Да-да, я помню, это было отвратительно! - сыплет собранным за месяц компроматом Стайлз. - И она просветила меня о том, что мы вроде как созданы друг для друга, и ты, молча, сохнешь от неразделенной любви… Это дословная цитата, прекращай рычать, мне и без того страшно! …так что, пожалуйста, придумай уже менее травматичный для бедного меня способ ухаживания...  
И Дерек, оправившись от первого шока, конечно же, придумывает.

\- Не обращайте на меня внимания, - подает голос Лора, чувствуя, как ее дух наливается силой, снова обретая плоть, - я тут всего лишь воскресаю из мертвых.


End file.
